A Third Queen's Chevalier
by KosmoKhaos
Summary: Saya awakens from her 30 year sleep and learns the secrets of her past. There are three queens, not two. Halo is the "middle queen". Determined not to have history repeat itself, she and her top chevalier, Adrienne, will stop at nothing change the future.
1. Waiting

A Third Queen's Chevalier: When Saya awakens from her 30 year sleep and learns the secrets of her past, she finds there is more to her mysterious life than she first assumed. Saya and Diva are not the only queens with a dream for the future of their race. Determined not to have history repeat itself, this queen's dream and her diverse band of chevalier will change everything.

Ok first off I want to stress, this will not be your average "there is a third sister" Blood+ story -_-. I will be following the anime and a bit of the manga. And I don't claim the awesomeness that is the Blood+ series…although I wish I could. But I DO claim **ANY OF MY CHARACTERS. **I have been writing this story since about 2007 when the series aired on CartoonNetwork's, Adult Swim. I thought of the characters myself and any resemblance to someone else's is purely coincidence. This story will mostly follow the third queen's chevalier at the beginning but I don't know where I will go from there…it is a long ways from over. If you want to use my characters or the pictures I have drawn of them then **just ask permission.**:3 On another note, I will be posting a picture and brief description of each character on my DeviantArt page as they appear in the story. And now that all that is over we can get on the story. This might be more of a prologue to get the ball rolling but just review….Please? Pretty please and thank you. 

* * *

><p>'It has been thirty years since their awakening. Saya, Diva…Halo.'<p>

The red eyes that stared stoically down out the window held nothing but a deep sense wisdom in them. Closing slowly behind thick, dark lashes a thick plume of gray, cigarette smoke swirled from her slightly parted lips.

"Halo, as your chevalier, I will do as you command and protect you. I owe you that much and more…but it seems no matter what I do…_he_ will always be after me." She said to herself softly, shaking the ash from her cigarette.

She pushed back her hip-length, auburn brown tresses over her shoulder. She kept the thick wavy locks parted down the middle and flowing down the sides of her face like a milk-chocolate waterfall. She stuck her left thumb into her dark blue designer jeans and fingered the sleeve of her slouch collared, scoop-neck, cream sweater making the zippers on them gleam in the rising moonlight. The door opened behind her in the room, filling the room with light.

"Ms. Adrianne, we are ready for you." Came the abrupt call of a female voice.

Adrianne dropped her cigarette to the floor. Turning to walk from the room, her heel crushing the smoking bud on her way out.

Walking from the large revolving doors of the corporation's main office, slipping papers into her bag, Adrianne could only sigh as her cell phone chimed. Retrieving it from the depths of the bag she swiftly flipped it open. She knew who the caller would be before she even answered.

"Did you get them?" Came a smooth female voice from over the line.

"Of course I did Kohaku…where is Boa?" Adrianne replied.

"Oh she claimed she was "going out." Kohaku mused with an obvious smirk in her voice.

Adrianne leaned against the brick wall of a building and promptly lit a cigarette before taking a sizeable hit from it.

"Smoking _again_ dear sister? I thought that was something you were going to stop doing." Kohaku laughed.

Adrianne exhaled the smoke slowly, savoring the feeling.

"Find Boa…_before_ Halo awakens." She growled.

"Yeah? Well where should I start my search first?" Kohaku inquired lightly.

Adrianne allowed a ghostly smirk to spread across her face.

"Okinawa, Japan."

* * *

><p><em>In the branch building of Cinque Fleche's main offices, 23rd floor:<br>_

"I suppose...Halo will be waking up very soon zen, yes?" Came the blonde woman's crisp French accent.

She spun almost childishly in her office chair, grinning at Adrienne from ear to ear. Adrianne nodded with an amuse tilt of her head, causing her wavy auburn brown locks to go tumbling down off her shoulder.

"The last time you saw her, you were seven years old." She recalled with a wry smile. "I suppose it would be strange for you after all these years to see her again as the way she was before."

The young blonde woman pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Yes, she was ze one who saved me all zos years ago…but I've kept in contact with you…and you haven't changed one bit." She said returning the smile.

Reaching into the breast pocket of her suit, the blonde's blue eyes sparkled as she retrieved two mini Reese's cups.

"Want some chocolate?" She grinned impishly. Adrianne shook her head with a smile, taking the candy.

"See Adri, zat iz another reason I enjoy your company! You enjoy the delicious things in human life! Chocolate and peanut butter!" She said happily.

"No, you are simply a deranged, sugar-loving, lunatic Seras." Adrianne sighed as they both popped the candy into their mouths.

The brunette fingered the sapphire on the silver ring that adorned her left ring-finger. Seras observed her silently for a few moments before frowning.

"You call me a deranged lunatic? You still think about _zat man_ don't you? It iz why you still have zat ring on your finger…because he gave it to you as a gift."

Adrianne's gaze turned dark as she stared out the window of the twenty-three story office.

"I can tell, you know." Seras continued. "Just by ze way you are looking at it."

"I hate him." She quipped bitterly.

"Yes, but do you really mean zat?" Seras mused with her usual smile. Adrianne glared.

"Ah! Don't you glare at me! You know it to be ze truth! It shows all over your face so zere iz no point in hiding it from someone like me. I have always been able to read people rather well."

"Shut up Seras." Adrianne growled.

The French woman giggled, resting her chin in her hands and giving her an eager grin.

"Alright, I will leave you be. I had my fun poking at you." She said. "By ze way, where in ze world has Boa gone?"

Adrianne resisted the urge to leap across the table and strangle the irritating woman. She reminded her so much of Kohaku it was almost uncanny. She shifted from playful to annoying to serious all in a matter of seconds! It was infuriating!

"…I do not know." Adrianne answered after she managed to retain all form of anger from her voice. "I sent Kohaku to Japan to find her."

"Japan?"

"Okinawa, Japan." She clarified.

"Hmmm…I believe zere iz something I should tell you zen." Seras said.

That piqued Adrienne's interest. Whenever Seras had something for her, it was usually very useful information that would help her with whatever plans she was concocting.

"And that something would be?"

"Cinqe Fleche iz on ze move."

Adrianne's arched brows knitted as her eyes narrowed. "Cinqe Fleche?...Is it a Chevalier?" She asked.

"Haha, not likely." Seras laughed.

Seras reached into her desk and pulled out a manila envelope. She tossed it casually onto the table top and its contents slid free providing pictures and detailed information on them. One picture in particular caught her eye, a young man in his mid to late twenties with grey-lilac hair and glasses wearing a white business suit. Seras flipped the picture toward Adrienne's gaze.

"Zis man iz human." She said with a mischievous smirk.

"His name iz Van Argiano, and he is currently operating in Okinawa to…"retrieve a certain lost artifact" that can "cause problems to the local population"." She quoted. When Adrienne glared at her to continue she shrugged.

"He iz my current superior and something of a minor headman in Cinque Fleche's research and development department." She explained.

"I remember him." Adrienne said with a concealed twitch.

"He can be such a bastard at times…" Seras sighed before turning her glittering blue gaze onto the woman before her. "Are you going to be staying here in Paris?" She asked.

She saw Adrienne tense at the inquiry.

"You know Paris iz where Cinque Fleche HQ iz and "_zhey"_ should back soon." Seras said calmly into the growing silence Adrienne had started.

"…Isn't Solomon running the place now?" Adrienne sighed in resignation.

"Solomon iz away." Seras countered. "So "_you know who" _iz running in hiz place. Of course..." Seras stroked her chin lightly in thought. "He seems to have always been the **true** boss in zis operation, no?"

Not answering the question, Adrienne stood and placed a couple of files on Seras' desk.

"That's all the information I've gathered on Red Shield recently." Adrienne said. "Call me if find something."

She turned and began to walk to the window of Seras' office. Sliding the large four and half foot glass pane open, she put one heeled foot onto the rim and stared out into the dimming, evening sky. Seras sighed. She knew that tone. It meant Adrienne was going to do something that she didn't find enjoyable, at all.

"Adrianne." Seras called and the brunette paused to look at her briefly. "Don't…get caught in his web again." She said softly.

Adrianne turned away before stepping up onto the ledge, springing forward and plummeting down the 23 story window. Free falling for all of thirty seconds as the world seemed to move in slow motion in her eyes. The force of the wind blew her long tresses back and around her like a living entity. She narrowed her eyes.

'My first priority right now is making sure Kohaku knows what she's heading into.' She thought.

She spun once to break her speed before seemingly defying gravity as she paused to plant her feet against the crème colored cement and propelled herself away from Seras' office building to land gracefully onto the six story building across the wide street. She moved swiftly from building to building across town, only seen to humans as a blurry gust of silvery blue wind.

'Looks like things are already getting started…their sleep cycle is almost over. But this time…this time will be a crucial point in Chiropteran history. ' 

* * *

><p>Well this was sort of a prologue and I wanted to get something up here. The link to Adrienne and Seras' pictures and descriptions are on my DeviantArt account. The link is in my profile. Review Please and Thank yous!<p>

~KosmoKhaos~


	2. A Warning

Ok Chapter two time lol I have some pics of the sim versions of my Characters up on my DeviantArt page so go to my profile page and click the links to check em out mkay? And very much thanks to my first reviewer "god of all" It was very much appreciated! Now on with the story! **And warning this chapter is rated R for sexual situations and language.**

* * *

><p>Adrienne dropped down an alleyway between two buildings, landing swiftly on her feet with animal like grace. Standing and calmly straightening her clothes and hair she pulled out a cigarette and lit it before she flipped her cell phone from her pocket and held down a number on her speed dial. Taking a long drag from her cigarette, she waited as it rung.<p>

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four.

Five…

Six…

Seven..

Adrianne scowled. 'No answer…' She thought as she closed the phone, ending the call. "Fucking Kohaku! Never answering her damn phone when I actually NEED her to!" She cursed as she pressed her lips firmly down onto the end of the cigarette.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and started down the alley with an irritated frown marring her features. She was already annoyed enough without Kohaku's nonchalance about reporting back to her. Being the head chevalier was stressful enough when you had a chiropteran war going on plus a career as a model to maintain. The war had been here since she was made into a chiropteran by her queen but it was heading into its 3rd era of battle. So far the queens had been through only two periods of hibernation if you didn't count Saya's forced awakening by the Red Shield back in Vietnam. Adrienne sighed in frustration.

"I'm going to kick her ass next time I see that little-"

"Oh my! Such foul language! Well…I guess you haven't really changed have you dear Adrienne?" Came a perky voice she recognized all too well.

She turned around to look up the fire escape to her left to see the blonde, purple and dark pink wearing "opera house director". One of Diva's favorite most mysterious chevalier.

"Nathan." She said simply.

He gave a grand sweep of his arms with a smile. "In the flesh!"

"You're here too?" She asked a sudden heaviness building her chest at the thought. Her eyes began to glow ominously with a red aura.

"Of course I'm here Adri dear!" He said gleefully as if she should've known the second she arrived in Paris. "We're both here for the same reasons!"

Adrienne highly doubted that. Her eyes narrowed, pupils dilating and slitting as she glared venomously at him. She was nowhere near in the mood to deal with Diva's chevalier if they were scheming. Catching the look and sensing her mood Nathan held up his hands defensively.

"Now now, no need to get hostel, I'm not here to fight you." He said.

Adrianne backed down but stayed alert. Nathan was usually not one for trickery and mind games. But that made her curious as why he would show up so suddenly…

"Well then why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to warn you." He deadpanned.

Adrianne felt the heaviness in her chest increase with the beat of her heart. In fact she was sure the other chevalier could hear it. Nathan looked down at her, observing her carefully.

"_He_ knows that you're here." Nathan continued. "And he's going to come after you."

Adrianne was silent, standing so still that anyone walking by would've believed she weren't real. Her heartbeat was the only thing moving as everything paused around her and the familiar heaviness of panic settled in her core. She didn't even breathe as Nathan stood to balance on the railing of the fire escape he once rested upon. He smiled amiably, a twinkle of sympathy in his blue eyes.

"Well I just thought you would like to know." He said. "See ya later."

And he was gone.

Adrianne swallowed hard as she once again began to inhale. Taking in a ragged breathe she inwardly flinched, berating herself for reacting the way she did. 'I shouldn't feel this way… every time I think of him I shouldn't feel such…'

Fear. She could even finish the thought in her head.

'I SHOULDN'T FEAR HIM!'

She glared at the wall of a building viciously and a large crack formed in it as the brick took a savage slash from her mental powers. She stood upright and straightened her posture with a more calm expression. She cleared her mind of all unwanted thoughts and feelings.

'So he knows I'm here huh?' She thought as she walked from the alley to the emptying streets of a neighborhood. Despite herself control over her mental state, she couldn't stop the lustful images of the past that flashed through her mind when she closed her eyes. She opened them with a dark defiance glowing in her rain cloud eyes.

"Let him come then…I hope he doesn't think I'll make whatever he has planned easy for him." She said to herself as she headed toward her car. 

_Adrianne sighed. She could feel everything, the cool night air, the soft sheets on her skin, the silk of them caressing her back…the touch of his lips on hers, and the unbearable, unwanted pleasure of him inside of her. _

_She had to fight him. She had to stop this. She couldn't let him control her. Not anymore. She kept her lips firmly pressed together. _

_It was a mistake. _

_One hard thrust had her mouth opening in a moan of pleasure and his tongue filled her mouth. He was moving so slowly but it was a hard, deep, grinding movement. She arched her body into him with a cry of pleasure as he kissed down jaw and neck. She pulled him closer, urging him faster. She just could stop, could help the moans that tore from her throat and soon she was completely lost. In his control._

"_Please…don't stop."_

Adrienne's eyes snapped wide open, irises a deep red and pupils slit. She inhaled sharply, her hair clinging to her skin with the thin sheen of sweat that had formed on her. She panted, heart beating noisily in her ears as she struggled to catch her breath. Pressing a hand to her chest, Adrianne forced herself to calm down. Her eyes slowly fading back to their normal color.

"What…what the hell was that..." she panted.

The sudden ringing of her cell phone made her jump. She whipped toward the nightstand with uncanny speed. Realizing that it was just a phone, she huffed and reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning big sister! I heard that you were looking for me. Miss me that much already?" Said the female voice on the other end of the line.

"…Kohaku?" She breathed.

"Yup…should I call back later? You sound kinda..busy" Kohaku mused.

Adrianne glared at the wall as if it were her sister chevalier's head. "Shut up idiot, I just woke up is all." She growled.

"Oh!" Kohaku said cheerfully, "Then you must've been having one of** those** dreams again then hmm?"

Twitch.

"I SAID SHUT UP IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Adrianne fumed, face reddening.

Kohaku chuckled knowingly. "Jeez chill sis, you're the one that called me first remember?"

Adrianne sighed in annoyance, forcing her temper to go back to a placid state before recalling the information she wanted to give to Kohaku.

"It would seem that a top researcher of Cinqe Fleche isn't in France. Seras thinks he might be in or somewhere near Okinawa, Japan so be careful." She said seriously.

"So then…Who's running the show over there?" Kohaku asked seriously.

Adrianne sighed. "Most likely its him but I'm not sure. So find Boa and both of you get ready."Adrianne could almost feel Kohaku's excited grin.

"Yes, will do...big sister."

"Good now go do something useful, I need a shower."

"Yes wash the smell of a good screw away so that no one will know-"

"GOODBYE!" Click.

Seras watched Adrianne as she glared death at her ice cream. The two women were sitting outside a small café, Adrianne having just come from a photo shoot for a popular teen magazine so she was in full "model uniform".

"Soooo…I take it zat you're having a bad day?" Seras asked as she licked at her vanilla swirl ice cream cone.

Seeing as they weren't there on business, Seras wore a floral button-up dress, and brown leather wedge heels. Her blonde golden locks hung freely down her back and shoulders and she'd shunned her glasses in favor of contacts so she has a pair of designer shades atop her head.

"Did you sleep well?" Seras mused.

Adrianne licked around the base of her melting cone. She was dressed similarly with a halter-top white floral dress and matching white wedge heels and silver jewelry, her hair swept up into a ponytail, framing her face and hanging freely about her waist and hips. Her lips were tinted with red and she had a light dousing of eye makeup. She looked about nineteen dressed this way which made Seras wonder how old she truly was.

"Of course I slept well." She said.

"Good!" Seras beamed "And how is Halo's condition?" She asked as the lazily.

"Just fine" Lick. "This place," Lick. "has good ice cream" Lick. Adrianne said.

"Oui." Lick "I agree." Seras nodded as they lapped away at the frozen treat watching people go by on the quiet but mildly busy street. It was an ok neighborhood. There were many stores and shops but sometimes you got the occasional trouble makers or gang activity.

"Hey brat! Don't you dare go walking by here without showing us respect!"

Seras and Adrianne paused at the outburst near the alley behind them. Seras sighed. 'Things like that…'

"BOW YOUR HEAD AND RESPECT DON'T YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?" One man hissed.

There were three men kicking at something between them that huddled in a protective ball in the corner of the building.

"Looks like we'll have to teach you what it means to respect your superiors!" One laughed.

He gave a hard kick making the person cry out in a distinctly child-like whimper of pain. Adrianne stood immediately, their words bringing back memories of a darker time in her childhood. She growled darkly but Seras put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, you'll kill them if you go…allow me." She said not waiting for the chevalier to answer as she walked over.

"Excusez moi." She tapped one man's shoulder. He turned toward her which a scowl.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled.

"That is no way to treat a child." Adrianne was suddenly inbetween them, kneeling down to the child level. They whipped around to face her.

"What the-"

"Can you understand me?" Adrianne asked as she looked down into the brown hazel eyes of a young girl with a pale, dirty face and hair the color of a strawberry milkshake. The girl stared up at Adrianne in a daze.

"YOU BITCH!"One man seethed.

"How'd she get over there so quickly?"

Seras tsked. "How uncouth, you're like a pack of savage beasts, beating a mere child like zis."

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" One suddenly went to attack, his fist flying toward the blonde.

Seras dodged and he threw three more punches at her face. Left. Right. Left. But she was grabbed suddenly from behind by a second man. Cursing she glared, twisting her body furiously. The man chuckled as he went to send another blow her way. Only to be stopped by Adrianne's outstretched hand. She caught his hand in her palm with ease.

"Well you lot sure like to cause trouble." She said casually as he pulled at the iron grip her hand had on his wrist.

"LET GO BITCH!"

Adrianne glared.

"Go easy on zem Adri." Seras reminded her.

"I know." Adrianne said before kneeing them man in the groin sharply.

He went down with a grunt of pain. The second man came at her and she struck him in the nose, a satisfying crunch sounding through the alley. He wailed before stumbling back over the first man and falling to the ground and going unconscious from the impact. She turned toward the last man who stood wide-eyed.

"Go away." Adrianne said simply and he turned tail and ran.

Seras frowned. "You coward!"

She dusted herself off, standing to walk over to Adrianne who was scooping the girl up into her arms and looking her over for damage. Adrianne had a peculiar look on her face as she looked down at the silent, wide-eyed girl.

"Is she ok?" Seras asked, coming closer. Receiving no answer, she asked again.

"Adrianne…what's wrong? Is she hurt?"

Adrianne pushed the girl's hood off to reveal a head of pink strawberry hair.

Seras' eyes widened. "What a strange haired young girl…is she ok?" She asked again.

Adrianne stared into the girl's curious, cautious eyes. "Yea but …something about this girl….isn't human."

* * *

><p>KosmoKhaos End comments:<p>

:D Yay I made a new chapter now GO LOOK AT THE PROFILE PICS ON MY DEVIANTART OR ILL EAT YOU ALL! D: Really…I'm not kidding. Thank You for reading I'll try and get longer chapters as it goes along but I'm doing some major editing seeing as when I started this story I was still a junior in High School. So yeah, the start will be a bit choppy but I shall get some length as I edit some strange patchy details. Til Next time! :D


End file.
